


Harry Potter and the Methods of Anti-Gravity

by randomling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Magic pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley twins know some things about magic that Harry does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Methods of Anti-Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [tims](http://tims.dreamwidth.org), who also provided the bunny, the title and some basic "is this crap" pre-reading. Unbetaed; mistakes my own (please feel free to point any you notice out, privately or in comments).

"You can't do that," said Harry. "It's impossible!"

Fred and George looked at him with identical expressions of incredulity. They both opened their mouths to speak, but it was Fred who said, "Of course you can."

"It's just a matter of practice," George added.

All Harry could do was scoff. Hermione herself had told him that you couldn't use the spell to lift anything larger than the bedside tables in their Gryffindor dorm rooms or heavier than about ten pounds, and Hermione was always right.

So he expected nothing would happen when the Weasley twins turned their backs on him, raised their wands, and intoned, "Wingardium Levoisa." To his amazement, beyond them he saw it lifting slowly but steadily off the ground. First a foot, then two, until it was floating clear above their heads.

"See?" said George, not turning round.

"It's flying!" Fred pointed out, as if Harry couldn't see.

He looked up, uncomprehending and wanting desperately to know the trick.

"Fred! George!"

It wasn't until she shouted that Harry noticed Mrs Weasley approaching them at a great pace, fuming.

"Boys!" she yelled. "It was time for lunch twenty minutes ago! And put down that poor bloody cow!"


End file.
